


Theme

by WickerPrince



Series: Bromeo and Dudeliet [2]
Category: Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickerPrince/pseuds/WickerPrince





	

Romeo and Juliet

Bromeo and Dudeliet

Loved each other for a life time

Fucked each other in the nighttime

Bromeeao and Dudliet

Had to pretend they were het

BUT THEY WERE FUCKING GAY AS SHIT BOI


End file.
